Descendants One Shots
by Shimmer Puppy Lover
Summary: I made a book like this on my wattpad which is SnowyDescendants
1. Chapter 1

First Descendants story and today is my two year anniversary on this account and Happy New Years, I published my first ever story on July 18th 2018, New Year brings New Opportunties let get on to the story. Disclaimer I don't own Descendants Disney Owns Descendants

When Maleficent showed up at Ben's coronation and demanded the wand from Mal and what happened next wasn't expected.

Maleficent:"Gimme the wand"

Mal: "No"

Maleficent: "you will regret that"

Mal:"No I won't

Maleficent:"I can't believe I raised you"

Mal:"I have always known you weren't my mother"

Everyone was shocked at that revealation. Now everyone who mean to Mal knows that she isn't related to Maleficent.

Mal:*puts the wand behind her back for Fairy Godmother to grab*

Fairy Godmother: *smiles and takes her wand*

Maleficent:*angry and charges at the wand*

Mal:*puts up an ice wall*

Maleficent:*bumps into the ice wall* "ugh who put that there?"

Mal:"I did"

Everyone who was watching at the cathedral and on tv are more shocked that Mal has Ice Powers.

Maleficent: "ugh you worthless rat I wished I never raised you"

Mal:*gets angry and freezes Maleficent's heart*

Maleficent:*gets frozen*

Mal:"Okay now we have a frozen Maleficent before she melts can someone put her in the arctic"

Fairy Godmother: "I can take care of that *waves her wand and sends the frozen Maleficent to the arctic"

Mal: "thanks"

Evie,Carlos and Jay: "We never knew you had ice powers"

Mal:"neither did I"

Evie,Carlos and Jay:"So who are your parents"

Mal: "it has to be someone with ice powers"

Evie,Carlos and Jay: "okay"

Have an fantastic day,night or afternoon or whatever time zone you are in-Shimmer Puppy Lover


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait I went back to school on January 6th 2020 from that point on I have been busy with school,Today was my last day of semester one classes and I have finals approaching soon I take my first final on Thursday January 23rd and my last final on Monday January 27th I only have two finals just separated apart by some days enjoy this one shot.

Everyone in Auradon has two parents and some Isle kids are lucky to have both of thier parents around, most of the Isle kids only has one parent around like the Core 4. King Ben and Fairy Godmother have arranged for a Dna test for the Core 4 to find thier other parent. What they don't know is until the Dna result is that the Core 4's other parent are heros instead of villains.

**Evie:** "Why do you think Fairy Godmother asked for us to be here?

**Mal:** I think maybe a Dna test"

**Evie: **"I suppose so"

**Ben: ***comes in* "Are you ready for the Dna test?"

**Core 4: **"Yes"

**Ben: **"okay"

**Fairy Godmother: ***comes in with a Dna machine*

**Mal: **"What is that?"

**Ben: **"That is a Dna machine"

**Mal: **"Oh okay"

**Fairy Godmother: **"Okay let's do the Dna test"

Fairy Godmother does the Dna test on the Core 4 and the result are coming.

**Fairy Godmother: **"The results are in"

**Mal: **"Who is our other parent"

**Fairy Godmother: **"Mal's father is Prince Phillip"

**Mal: **"Wait what"

**Fairy Godmother: **"Evie's father is Prince Florian"

**Evie: **"Snow's Husband?"

**Fairy Godmother: **"Carlos father is Roger Radcliffe"

**Carlos: **"What"

**Fairy Godmother: **"Jay's mother is Sultana Jasmine"

**Jay: **"Wait how did I end up on the Isle"

**Fairy Godmother: **"You were kidnapped by your father and for Mal,Evie and Carlos your dad doesn't know you are thier child and Adam didn't know your mothers were pregnant"

**Mal: **"Wait Carlos is 1 year younger then us"

**Fairy Godmother: **" Yes when we took your evil parent to the Isle before Maleficent spelled her, Evie and Carlos mother to freeze thier preganancy for a long time, Cruella was only 2 months pregnant with Carlos at the time and when Mal, Evie and Jay were 7 months old Maleficent unfroze Cruella's preganancy to continue

**Mal: **"Oh okay"

Have a good day, afternoon or night depending what time zone you are in-ShimmerPuppyLover


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updated in three months I went back to school on February 3rd 2020 and sometime in March my school closed down due to the coronavirus few days after that I started online school since I know my online school stuff now I can find time to update this story hope you like it. I should have put this in the first one shot but putting it now I take requests for one shots. **

Hades: "Malie come here"

Mal: "what dad"

Hades:*goes up to Mal and snuggles her"

Mal:"Uh" *doesn't mind at all*

Hades:"I love you sweetheart"

Mal:"I love you too dad"

Hades: "Well Mallie I am glad I got reconnected with you"

Mal: "Same here dad"

Hades:"How is it like in Auradon"

Mal:"Lovely dad you will love it"

Hades:"Nice to know Mallie"

Mal:"of course dad"

Hades:"let's dance"

Mal:"uh sure dad"

*Mal and Hades starts dancing*

**Leave a request in the review and I will do your request this one shot book will have a max of 40 one shots then I will mark this book as complete after I've done 40th one shot. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next one shot if I don't get any request I will have to think of all of them by my self so please put a request thanks **

Fairy Godmother: "We need a group of people to perform this Saturday"

Mal:"I will find a group"

Fairy Godmother:"Okay let me know later today"

Mal:Of course Fairy Godmother"

Fairy Godmother:"And the song also"

Mal:"I have the song we are doing Night Falls"

Fairy Godmother: "Okay"

Later that day Mal went to see Fairy Godmother to tell her who is in her group.

Mal:*knocks on Fairy Godmother's door*

Fairy Godmother: "Come in"

Mal:*goes in*

Fairy Godmother: "You have your group?"

Mal:"Yes me, Evie, Jay, Harry, Uma and Gil"

Fairy Godmother:"okay" *writes the names down*

Mal:"See you Saturday"

Fairy Godmother: "See you then"

Saturday came around and the core 4, Uma, Harry and Gil were waiting backstage for Fairy Godmother to introduce them.

Fairy Godmother:"Welcome the core 4, Uma, Harry and Gil"

Mal:"Hello we are singing Night Falls"

*music starts*

*The core 4, Uma, Harry and Gil are singing Night Falls*

*song ends*

Everyone clapped after the music stopped.

Fairy Godmother: "Great song"

Mal:"Thanks"

Fairy Godmother:"You all may leave now"

Everyone left to go back to there dorms for the night.

**Please request some one shot ideas in the reviews **

**Have a great morning, noon or night or whatever timezone you are in-ShimmerPuppyLover **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here a one shot about Mal meeting Persephone. I know Persephone isn't in the Descendants World this one shot takes place years and years after Hades left Maleficent.**

Persephone: "Hey sweetie"

Hades: "Hi honey"

Persephone: "So who do want me to meet"

Hades: "My daughter Mal she was from a previous relationship I had"

Persephone: "Oh okay"

Hades: "Stay here while I get her"

Persephone: "Okay"

*Hades goes and gets Mal"

Mal: "Hi dad"

Hades: "Hey Mallie come with me I want you to meet someone"

Mal: "okay"

*Mal and Hades goes to where Hades lives*

Hades: "Hey again Persephone honey, I am back"

Persephone: "So where is my step daughter"

Hades: "Persephone meet my daughter Mal"

Persephone: "Hi Mal"

Hades: "and Mal meet your step mother and my new wife Persephone"

Mal: "Hi Persephone, nice to meet you"

Persephone: "Nice to meet you too"

Hades: "I know you two will get along great"

Persephone: "Well we are both female so I guess we will"

Mal: "I second that"

*Mal and her step mother gets along very well*

Persephone: "Well I didn't know you were Queen Of Auradon"

Mal: "Learning new things everyday"

Persephone: "Who's your husband"

Mal: "King Ben Of Auradon"

Persephone: "Lovely"

**Since no body is giving me request I will have to come up with one shots myself.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is another one shot sorry took me so long to update once I am done with online school updating will be faster. Btw this take place before Descendants 2. **

Mal:*eyes glowing green and then it stops* "Okay that was weird I am going to find Evie.

Later that day Mal found Evie at the lunch table.

Mal: "Hey E"

Evie: "Hey M"

Mal:*eyes glowing green again*

Evie: "M,your eyes are glowing"

Mal: *eyes stop glowing green* "Yea I know E"

Evie: "Why do your eyes still glow green?"

Mal: "Because I got it from my mom"

Evie: "Oh okay"

Mal: *eyes glowing green, plus purple smoke surrounding her and then turns into a dragon*

Evie: "M your a dragon, Jay and Carlos come here now"

Jay and Carlos comes over.

Carlos: "Yes what do you want Evie?"

Evie: "Mal is a dragon look" *Points to where Mal is in her dragon form*

Carlos: "How is that possible?"

Jay:"Yea how is that possible"

Evie:"Idk she probably got it from Maleficent her mother"

Jay: "Oh okay"

Mal:*turns back into herself and then goes unconscious*

Evie: "M"

Carlos: "Mal!" *catches Mal before she hits the floor*

Jay: "What happened,why did Mal go unconscious?"

Evie: "Idk she should be waking up soon"

Mal: *wakes up and sees Carlos holding her* "Carlos can you put me down please"

Carlos: "sure" *puts Mal down on the floor gently*

Mal:*gets off from the ground* "Thanks Carlos"

Carlos: "Your welcome"

Evie: "Why did you turn into a dragon"

Mal:"Idk, I couldn't even do that at all until now"

Evie: "Okay then"

Mal: "Yep bye E"

Evie: "Bye Mal"

**Hope you enjoy this **

**Have a good or night depend on what timezone you are in-shimmerpuppylover**


	7. Chapter 7

**Double update for today **

Mal:*goes to the clinic*

Once Mal gets to the clinic.

Mal: "I am here for my physical"

Receptionist: "Okay fill this form out"

Mal:*takes the form and fills them out* "Done" *hands the form back*

Receptionist: *takes the filled forms back* "Okay a nurse will come soon"

Mal: *goes to sit*

Nurse: *comes out* "Mal Faery"

Mal:*gets up*

Nurse: "Come with me" *goes to an empty room*

Mal: *follows the nurse*

Nurse:*hands Mal a dressing gown* "Put this on and I will be right back" *leaves*

Mal:*gets in the dressing gown"

Nurse: *walks back in* "I will take vitals and Dr. Cherry will be coming in"

Mal: "Okay"

Nurse:*Takes Mal's vitals and writes them down* "The doctor will be with you soon" *leaves*

Dr. Cherry : *comes in* "Okay Mal time for your physical, and I am Dr. Cherry" *takes her stephoscope and listen to Mal's heart* "Okay breath in and out for me" *places the stethoscope on Mal's lungs*

Mal:*breathes in and out*

Dr. Cherry : *removes it* "Okay lay down and lift you shirt up please"

Mal:*Lays down and lifts her shirt up*

Dr. Cherry :*looks at Mal's stomach and places the stethoscope on it* "good now I will feel twice, once lightly and the other deep" *feels Mal's stomach lightly* "Okay I will go deeper now" *goes deeper on Mal's stomach*

*after the physical exam*

Dr. Cherry :"Okay Mal I am done you can get dressed now" *leaves*

Mal:*gets dressed and leaves*

**Hope you liked this **

**Have a great morning,noon or night whatever timezone you are in-shimmerpuppylover**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is a HadesXReader. Sorry took me so long to update again. I will try my best to update this story more often when I can. **

Hades: "Y/N come here"

Y/N: "Yes Hades"

Hades: *cuddling Y/N*

Y/N: "Uh"

Hades: *still cuddling Y/N*

Y/N: *trys to get out*

Hades: "No stay"

Y/N: "Ugh fine"

Hades: *still cuddling Y/N*

Later that night.

Y/N: *Hades won't let go*

Hades: *being so cuddly*

Y/N: "Can I go now"

Hades: "No" *moves to the bed*

Y/N: *trying to leave again*

Hades:"No come into bed with me"

Y/N: "No I am *insert you age* and you are like 40 years old"

Hades: *move out of the bed and moves towards Y/N cuddling never letting go*

Y/N:*gives up*

Hades: *still being cuddly*

Y/N: *thinking I don't like this*

Morning time has arrived.

Y/N: "Can you let me go"

Hades: "Your coming with me"

**Have a great day noon or night or whatever timezone you are in-shimmerpuppylover**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is part two to Hades X Reader, Hope you like it and enjoying your summer so far. **

After breakfast.

Hades: "It is resume cuddle time"

Y/N: "No I don't want to"

Hades: *goes towards Y/n and cuddling*

Y/N: *growling*

Hades: *still cuddling*

Y/N: *grumbling and struggling to get out*

Hades: *still doesn't care and still cuddling Y/n*

At lunch time.

Y/N: "Can I go now?"

Hades: "Hmm follow me"

Y/N: *follows Hades*

Hades: "We will resume after lunch"

After Y/N and Hades have lunch.

Hades: *resume to cuddling Y/N*

Y/N: "I hate this"

Hades: "I don't care"

Y/N: "Ugh"

Hades: *still cuddling Y/n*

At dinner time.

Y/N: "Please let me go"

Hades: "Will resume after dinner"

Y/N: "Ugh"

After dinner time.

Hades: "Y/n come here"

Y/N: "No"

Hades: "what why"

Y/N: "I hate cuddling me non-stop"

Hades: "I like it"

Y/N: "Well I don't go cuddle someone else who wants to"

Hades: "I-I"

Y/N: *leaves*

**Have a good day, noon or night whatever timezone you live in-shimmerpuppylover **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is another one shot I am enjoying the rest of my summer more updates hopefully. **

Evie: *goes to the clinic*

Once Evie gets to the clinic.

Evie: "I am here for my physical exam"

Receptionist: "Okay fill out these forms"

Evie: *fills out the form and hands it back*

Receptionist: *takes the filled out forms* "Okay a nurse will come soon"

Evie: *goes to sit*

Nurse: *comes out* "Evie G"

Evie: *stands up*

Nurse: "come with me" *goes to an empty room*

Evie: *follows the nurse*

Nurse: *hands Evie a dressing gown* "Put this on and I'll will be right back"

Evie: *gets in the dressing gown*

Nurse: *takes Evie's vitals and writes them down* "Okay Dr. Callie will be in soon" *leaves*

Dr. Callie : *comes in* "Okay I am Dr. Callie" *takes her stephscope and listen to Evie's heart* "Okay breathe in and out" *places the stephscope on Evie's lungs*

Evie: *Breathes in and out*

Dr. Callie : "Okay lay down and expose your stomach"

Evie: *lays down and expose her stomach*

Dr. Callie : *looks at Evie's stomach and places the stephscope on it* "Good now I will feel twice" *feels Evie's stomach lightly* "Okay I will go deeper now" *feels Evie's stomach deeper*

After the physical exam.

Dr. Callie : "Okay I am done you can get dressed now Evie" *leaves*

Evie: *gets dressed and leaves*

Evie goes home.

**Have a great day, noon, night whichever timezone you are in-shimmerpuppylover**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please give me some requests or else I will end this book or think of something but that might take long since I am usually busy afterschool.**

**I will do your requests just wait since I have a life out of writing fanfics. **

**Have a good day,noon,night depending on what timezone you are living in-shimmerpuppylover**


End file.
